<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys My Age by Avasti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395479">Guys My Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti'>Avasti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Prompts: Persona 5 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little plot maybe, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona 5 music prompt<br/>Guys My Age by Hey Violet<br/>Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira</p>
<p>Akira dumps his shitty ex (Hints at some abuse only in first couple hundred words) and with the immense support network of his landlady and friends, he goes out and hooks up with Iwai. Someone attempts to drug Akira, but he's a smart bean.<br/>Anyway, Iwai and Akira bang. Then enter a relationship because I don't know how to end these things.<br/>Idk what my thing is with Crossroads bar, but apparently sexytimes require a visit to Crossroads. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Prompts: Persona 5 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys My Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took so long to release this. I struggled with the sex scene transition and the... sex scene in general. I hope it's good.</p>
<p>I'm going to keep posting in the Music Prompt series, because it's fun, but I may slow down. I got a new job and it's taking up a good amount of time.</p>
<p>Thank you for your support and a MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR READING!!! You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Out.”</p>
<p>Akira was standing, arms crossed, next to five garbage bags of stuff. He didn’t sort it. Didn’t owe his lazy ex that courtesy.</p>
<p>Takao was still sitting on Akira’s couch, gaming controller held loosely in one hand as he turned to Akira,</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>“No, babe, I didn’t.” He was already partially turned back to the tv, trying and failing to discreetly continue his game.</p>
<p>Akira sneered, “Don’t call me that. If you so desperately want to be reminded of what I said then take that stupid headset off and come over here.”</p>
<p>Fully facing the tv again, both hands on the controller he mumbled, “Sure babe, one second.”</p>
<p>“No more seconds.” Akira walked over to his sixth floor balcony and opened it wide, breathing in the crisp fresh air of early November, his stomach churning as he turned back to grab the bags. He hadn’t realized how pungent the stench of weed was until faced with a new burst of clean air. </p>
<p>He carried two of the bags to the balcony, hefting one up on the rail and peering below. It wouldn’t do to hit anything. He didn’t want to hurt anyone or damage anything. He had a clear shot to the open dumpster. </p>
<p>His landlord, a wonderful elderly woman, had pulled him aside a few days before,</p>
<p>“Dearie, I’ve had a few complaints about the…. Smell coming from your apartment. You do remember there is a no smoking rule, yes?”</p>
<p>The shame had hit him like a bag of bricks, “Yes, Miss Mya. It’s my boyfriend. I stop him every time I’m able, but I work so much, I….” He looked at her, “I’m trying to get him to leave, but he just <i>wont.</i> He gets so angry when I raise my voice and despite being so lazy, he can easily overpower me…” </p>
<p>Mya Akiyama may seem frail, but she had the wrath of a thousand women scorned. It was all her idea, planned down to the small army of men and women in the lobby, waiting for Akira to drop the bags.</p>
<p>Feeling strangely calm, he let the first bag sail. It landed in the dumpster with a muted <i>whump!</i> But his ex heard it all the same. Suddenly Akira was the most interesting thing in the room, Takao jumped up from his spot on the couch, controller discarded. Akira lifted the second bad and pushed it over and that finally spurred the man into action.</p>
<p>As Mya and Akira had predicted, Takao’s first goal was beating Akira into submission. He didn’t get very far as the front door was opened by Ryuji, flanked by Makoto, Haru, and almost every able-bodied man in the apartment complex.</p>
<p>Akira turned to his ex, now going nearly purple in the face and smiled sweetly, “Now that I have your full attention. You need to leave. I broke up with you a week ago and if you continue to trespass, I will call the police.”</p>
<p>After weighing his options, thankfully, Takao left peacefully.</p>
<p>Later that night, after multiple hours of him and his friends deep cleaning his apartment, Akira slumped against the rail of his balcony. Ryuji joined him, gently elbowing him,</p>
<p>“Hey, man. No offense, but you have terrible taste in dudes.”</p>
<p>“I’m done dating guys my age.”</p>
<p>Ryuji stared at him, “Come again?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to a bar and I’m coming home with an older man. Someone with the potential of maturity.” He looked at his friend and smirked, “Coming along?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no. You’re going to Crossroads again, aren’t you. No. Nope. Two guys tried to recruit me for their little drag competition, I’m not going near that place again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Ryuji, that was in high school.” Akira winked as he turned back towards the apartment, “You were much cuter back then.”</p>
<p>Ryuji followed him, trying to hide his grin, “Okay, first. Rude. Second, I’m so much cuter now. No, wait! Shit, I’m not cute! I’m hot! Yeah, sexy!”</p>
<p>“Sure, sexy. Thank you for helping me clean and all, but unless you want to watch me get fucked, I’d suggest you make like a tree.”</p>
<p>Ryuji already had his coat on, “Yeah, yeah. Be safe. I’ll text you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Akira turned away from the closing door and peered into his closet. Now the hard part… What to wear?</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Lala-chan raised an eyebrow at him as he perched on a stool. She gave him a slow, very deliberate once over, noting with clinical appreciation his skinny jeans, combat boots and sleek button up. </p>
<p>“Looking for a man tonight, honey?”</p>
<p>Akira smiled, “How do you read me so well, Lala-chan?”</p>
<p>“It’s about time you got rid of that good-for-nothing. And please, you’re easier to read than a picture book. You only ever dress professionally when you’re looking for a date.”</p>
<p>She slid a drink into his hands and winked, “Tonight we have more singles than usual. Ohya pulled some strings with her boss and advertised a ‘singles night’ event. Snagged herself a very pretty lady about an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Akira took a long drink and surveyed the room. Lot’s of men his age. Not bad, just not what he wanted. He let a small disappointed sigh fog up the glass of his drink and turned back to the owner, “Not my desired demographic, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, looking for an older man? Treat you right?”</p>
<p>She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at him, continuing (looking ridiculous) until he laughed,</p>
<p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p>
<p>“Baby, don’t you worry. My eyes are peeled. I’ll get you a man.” she winked and walked down the bar, towards a small gaggle of young men and women.</p>
<p>Akira kept his body language open, turning himself away from the bar slightly to allow initiation. He didn’t love using his degree in psychology to get dates, but it certainly was useful. He idly sipped at his drink, and jumped slightly when another regular took a seat beside him.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Mune-san.”</p>
<p>“Hey kid. What’s with the army?” He nodded to the plethora of scantily clad boys and girls occupying the couches</p>
<p>“Ah. Singles night. Ohya’s doing, apparently.”</p>
<p>“But you ain’t single.”</p>
<p>Akira laughed, “I have to be single to be here? Does that mean <i>you’re</i> single, Mune-san?” He grinned at the older man, “And I’ll have you know, I <i>am</i> single now.”</p>
<p>Iwai squinted at Akira, “I’ve always been single. Since adopting Kaoru.”</p>
<p>Akira shook his head, “No one caught your eye?”</p>
<p>He made a noncommittal noise and nodded to Lala-chan, who placed his usual drink before him.</p>
<p>Her eyes twinkled as she turned to Akira, “No, he’s had his eye on someone. They were just never… available.”</p>
<p>Iwai glared at her and Akira cocked his head, frowning, “Anyone would be lucky to have him. Never available?”</p>
<p>The older man turned his impressive glare to Akira, “Never really asked ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Akira smiled at Lala-chan as she placed a fresh drink before him.</p>
<p>Iwai watched Akira take a long draw from the drink, “They were dating. Outta my league for sure.”</p>
<p>“You never know if you don’t ask, Mune-san.” Akira gave Iwai a slow smile, then looked up as another small army of college age students walked in. They swarmed the bar, a few pushing between Iwai and Akira to order drinks.</p>
<p>Akira sighed to himself and returned to his drink. He’d drank about a fourth of it and figured it would be his last. He didn’t want to get drunk, he wanted to get laid. Maybe. His brow creased as he considered the new line of thought, maybe he <i>didn’t</i> want to get laid. Maybe all he wanted was a man to treat him well. To listen to him and enjoy his company without the expectations of sex. He’d never really considered that. </p>
<p>His silent musings were interrupted by an older student, probably a senior, leaning against the bar, facing him. Akira moved in his seat to allow more room for the man to order, but he just moved in closer. Akira frowned up at him,</p>
<p>“Can I help you?”</p>
<p>The man reached out and covered Akira’s hand that was resting over his drink, “You should chill with us. I’ll buy you a drink.”</p>
<p>Akira attempted to extract his drink and his hand, “No, thank you. If I wanted to watch monkeys attempt to mate, I’d go to a zoo.”</p>
<p>The man laughed and pressed a hand dramatically over his heart, “You wound me! No problem, babe. We’ll be at those booths if you wanna join us, yeah?” The hand still covering Akira’s rubbed a slow circle on his wrist, then moved to grab a different drink, walking with his gaggle of friends to an open booth.</p>
<p>Akira watched them walk away, then turned back to the bar, shaking his head and pushing his drink away, “Lala-chan, when you have a minute, could I get a new drink? He touched mine.”</p>
<p>She shot a suspicious look over at the table they settled at and nodded, “Sure thing, honey.”</p>
<p>He could feel Iwai’s eyes on him,</p>
<p>“You know them?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Seemed real friendly.”</p>
<p>Akira laughed, accepting the drink from Lala, “Oh, come now Mune-san. You were young once. Young and stupid and horny.” he lifted the new drink to his lips, suddenly pondering Mune-san <i>horny.</i> He smiled to himself picturing the man on a dating site, stretched out and naked on his couch, sending pictures to potential lovers.</p>
<p>Iwai’s voice invaded his little fantasy, “Bein’ horny don’t go away with age, kid.”</p>
<p>Akira set his drink down, “And what do you do when you’re horny now?”</p>
<p>“Come here.” It was mumbled into his glass tumbler, but Akira felt his blood turn to magma, flooding to his groin, while supplying a little to his cheeks. He looked up at Lala, already reaching for his wallet, watching her nod in approval. </p>
<p>He pushed enough money on the counter to cover both their tabs and leave a lush tip, and turned to Iwai. “Let’s fix that, shall we? My place or yours?” </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The sexual tension from the cab drive nearly overwhelmed them before they got to the door. Akira made quick work unlocking the door and pulled Iwai inside.</p>
<p>The older man didn’t let Akira go far, still gripping his hand, Iwai pulled Akira close. Chest to chest, Akira’s senses were flooded with the intoxicating scent of Iwai. Gunpowder, oil, and cologne, with the heady undertones of arousal.</p>
<p>Akira pulled his lip between his teeth, desire pooling low in his gut. He ran his hands over Iwai’s arms, admiring the subtle contour of his muscles. He slowly dragged his hands down over his lover’s chest, pausing to scrape a nail over one of Iwai’s nipples, making him growl.</p>
<p>Iwai tightened his grip around Akira’s waist, one hand moving to squeeze the younger man’s ass and the other pressing against the small of his back. Akira shivered and moved languidly, shifting almost imperciably to grind their hips together, simultaneously leaning closer and kissing him.</p>
<p>Iwai tasted of the alcohol he was drinking, with the subtle cherry sweetness of the lollipops he can’t seem to get enough of. Akira moaned as Iwai’s teeth caught the lip he’d been worrying. Calloused hands untucked Akira’s shirt, sliding it up his chest until he could toy with the younger man’s nipples.</p>
<p>The rough scrape of a nail over the sensitive bud made Akira whine into Iwai’s mouth. Akira growled at Iwai’s smirk, and retaliated by reaching between them to rub the outline of the other man’s erection. He was bigger than Akira’s previous lovers, both in girth and length, and Akira’s mouth watered at the idea of getting a taste.</p>
<p>Iwai moved him away, opening up the space between them. Akira was a mess and he knew it, his shirt still hiked up to his midsection to reveal a small strip of skin, his cock straining against the confines of his tight jeans, his lips kiss bruised, and hair tousled. Iwai looked him over, and subconsciously adjusted his jeans. </p>
<p>Akira licked his lips, catching Iwai’s eye with the movement, and turned, walking into his bedroom. The man followed him and immediately had his hands back on him. Akira moaned as he felt Iwai’s hardness press against his backside, the other man working with ease to remove Akira’s shirt. </p>
<p>Akira tried to fully remove the shirt, but Iwai had his arms pinned to the side, allowing only the top portion of his button up to slide off, showing off his upper chest and shoulders. Iwai nuzzled his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh there, making Akira keen and writhe against him. </p>
<p>Burning hands trailed lower, popping the button of the jeans and pushing them only far enough to grasp the aching hardness trapped within. The sudden contact had Akira losing his mind. His head thrown back against Iwai’s broad shoulder, neck exposed to the man’s whim. His lips pressed forward, seeking more friction, only earning him a harsh pinch on his abused nipple. </p>
<p>“Nngh, Mune, please….”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>The rock salt rasp of the man’s voice next to his ear made urges long since quelled rear their heads. He let out a shuddering breath, opening his eyes to look into Iwai’s steely gaze,</p>
<p>“Please let me touch you.” Akira hesitated. He could make or break the night with one word. A sudden surge of confidence brought a little smirk to his lips, “Sir.”</p>
<p>Akira felt the sharp inhale and subtle twitch of the man’s cock, which served as all the permission he needed. Iwai let him go and held a hand to halt Akira’s advance,</p>
<p>“You have a safe word?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just use the stoplight system.”</p>
<p>Akira stepped forward and pushed the man onto the bed, straddling his hips and sucking a deep red bruise on his neck, a mirror image of the one he’d given Akira. Deeming that fair, Akira sat back and began removing his clothes, then stood and shucked off his pants in one push. As he lifted his hands to remove the shirt, Iwai held up his hand,</p>
<p>“Keep it on.”</p>
<p>Akira gave him a slow grin, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. You wanna ride me?”</p>
<p>His fingers itched to touch himself, already mapping the fastest route to the lube and condoms, and just what kind of show he’d put on while preparing himself. “Yessir.”</p>
<p>Iwai nodded, “Go on, then. Put on a show for me.”</p>
<p>Akira let out an involuntary moan and wrenched his side table open, pulling out the bottle of lube and a foil packet, tossing both on the bed. Meanwhile, Iwai adjusted his position, leaning against a pile of pillows stacked up by the headboard and crossing his ankles.</p>
<p>Akira climbed onto the bed and bit his lip, turning his back to Iwai and lowering his chest to the plush mattress, ass in the air, fully exposed to his new lover. He peeked over his shoulder, a surprisingly shy look on his face, </p>
<p>“Will you help me with the lube?”</p>
<p>Iwai traced his nails up the underside of Akira’s thighs, drawing a delicious shudder from the younger man, and grabbed a handful of his ass. He used his other hand to bring the bottle of lube over, uncapping it, and pouring a generous amount over Akira’s clenching hole.</p>
<p>The cold came as a bit of a shock, though not at all unpleasant. Akira’s cock was already leaking precum as he reached back, swiping his fingers through the slick and pressing one inside. He moaned at his own invasion, twisting his fingers just so to tease the small bundle of nerves. He easily stretched around two, then three fingers, panting into the quilt beneath him. </p>
<p>Akira started as a rougher, thicker finger joined his. He started to withdraw, but Iwai grabbed his wrist, </p>
<p>“Keep going.”</p>
<p>Akira moaned and spread his legs wider, arching his back to improve the angle. “More, sir, please. I c- I can take it.”</p>
<p>Iwai only hummed, drawing his hand back. Before Akira could protest, his own hand was pulled out and batted aside and three fingers, much thicker than his own, pressed into him. As if drawn by a magnet, his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves. Akira let out a choked moan and curled his fingers into the bedsheets. Just as soon as he found it, he backed off, pulling his fingers out and leaving Akira open and wanting.</p>
<p>“Don’t want you coming yet, sweet boy. Turn around.”</p>
<p>Akira pushed himself up, maneuvering himself to hover over Iwai’s prepped cock. He reached out with one hand, steadying himself using Iwai’s shoulder. With the other, he stroked the cock beneath him, matching it up to his hole and lowering himself in one movement.</p>
<p>Akira breathed slowly. He felt impossibly full. Nearly breathless from the intense pleasure of being stretched. Iwai stroked his hand over Akira’s cheek, catching his eye.</p>
<p>“Take your time, Akira. Don’t push too far too fast.”</p>
<p>Akira’s heart ached at such caring words. But he knew his body. Knew what he needed. A little pain was sometimes a good thing. Slowly he lifted his body and sunk back down, writhing his hips to find the <i>perfect</i> angle. </p>
<p>He angled his body back, leaning some weight on an outstretched hand and increased his pace. He watched Iwai’s expressions, lost in the sounds of their bodies coming together. Iwai’s hands reached out, grabbing Akira’s hips and stilling him. </p>
<p>Akira pouted at him, “Mune-san, is everything…?”</p>
<p>“Change of plan.”</p>
<p>Akira had no time to be disappointed as Iwai suddenly thrust up into him. His cock perfectly struck the bundle of nerves, setting fire to Akira’s veins. He relentlessly pistoned his hips, bouncing Akira on his lap.</p>
<p>Akira felt his climax. Just teetering on the edge of it. Felt on the verge of climax, yet somehow like he’d never reach it. He reached for his cock, only to have his hand pushed away. He whimpered pathetically, before a strong hand grasped him. A rough squeeze and calloused thumb rubbing the slit of his cock and Akira’s body seized. </p>
<p>His vision went white, legs tense like he’d been tased and toes curling. He clenched around the thrumming stimulation of the cock inside him and cried out, back arching as his seed spilled from him. He heard Iwai’s guttural moan and felt his cock pulse inside him. They milked each other’s climax, Iwai’s thrusts growing shallow and weak as Akira slumped against him.</p>
<p>They lay together, panting. Sweat cooling from their bodies in the night air. Akira was the first to stir, sitting up and separating them. He smiled sweetly at the older man and gripped the base of his cock. Iwai let out a nearly annoyed groan and Akira dissolved into peals of laughter,</p>
<p>“I’m not starting again, Mune-san. I’m taking off your condom.” True to his word, he pulled the condom off and tossed it into a lined garbage bin by the bed. Standing, Akira headed towards the bathroom, “Be right back.”</p>
<p>Iwai watched him disappear into the bathroom, only moments later returning with a wet cloth. Akira gently cleaned their collective messes, once finished, tossing the cloth into a hamper and squirming into bed beside the older man.</p>
<p>He rested his head on Iwai’s chest, tracing a lazy pattern over his muscled torso. Iwai watched him, wrapping his arm around his lithe body, </p>
<p>“So, kid-”</p>
<p>Akira looked up at him and interrupted, “You wanna know why I didn’t bang that college aged kid.” Upon Iwai’s nod, he continued, “I’m done with guys my age. They don’t know how to treat me. And you dropped some pretty big hints back at the bar. So no more singles night for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>